


Glory Be to God

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Song fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Be to God

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Glory be to God, by Paul Kelly.

The Common Room was almost empty when Hermione returned.

"Ginny," Hermione cried, delighted.

Ginny grinned as Hermione threw her arms around her neck and snuggled closer.

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione said.

"Christmas is tomorrow, Hermione."

Hermione grinned brightly, undoing the buttons of her robe. It was enough for Ginny. She slowly kissed her way down her girlfriend's magnificent body until she was on her knees.

Hermione knew the effect she had on Ginny.

They retreated to Hermione's room before they could be interrupted. With Hermione on top it was moments before they were both shaking like a leaf on a tree.


End file.
